Past and Present meet
by memories of pain
Summary: ONE SHOT, just a short story where Teddy, James, Albus and Lily meet the Marauders


**Past and present meet (one shot)**

_Just something that popped into my head. A one shot where James, Albus, Lily, Teddy are sent to the Marauder age by accident. Watch as they meet their grandparents, parents and honorary uncle, until Harry rescues them._

It was late, very late, and the Marauders were making their way back towards the dormitories. They had just finished setting up a prank in the Great Hall. James, being Head Boy, and Remus, being prefect, could say they were doing their patrols while Sirius and Peter were using the invisibility cloak. "Do you think it'll work?" Sirius whispered, feeling quite excited and was nearly bouncing under the cloak. Peter rolled his eyes at his friend and sighed. "Yes it will, now be quiet and stop bouncing. You'll pull up the cloak to reveal our feet."

The just reached the top of the entrance hall stairs when a blue light flashed behind them. James looked at Remus with raised eyebrows. "It's not supposed to go off yet; you did time it for seven didn't you?" Remus frowned and pulled a note book from his pocket. "I'm sure I did." And he started flicking through his notes, when they heard voices coming from the entrance hall.

"Oh no, what did you do now?" a girls voice sounded, a slight panic ringing through. "Couldn't resist could you James?" A boy' voice sounded shortly after and a pair of footsteps seemed to move away from the group. "Don't blame this on me Albus, I didn't mean to break it." The last voice seemed to move, this time towards the stairs.

The Marauders shared a glance, before they nodded and started to move down the steps. "Well," a male voice sounded a little bit farther away then the others. "It seems we didn't move that far away. We're at Hogwarts."

"Really?" The girls' voice sounded a lot more excited this time. Half way across the stairs the Marauders halted. They saw three boys and a girl standing in the entrance hall looking around. One of the boys was standing close to the main doors and seemed the oldest of the lot. He also looked quite peculiar with his turquoise hair colour. He had cast a silent _Lumos_ and was checking his surroundings.

The two other boys both had messy black hair, the one slightly taller then the other. The girl had flaming red hair and was the youngest of the set. She was bouncing on her heels, looking around in excitement. The two boys were standing next to each other, both watching the older boy silently. One was clutching what seemed like a broken toy.

Suddenly the girl turned towards the stairs. "Who is there?" she said her voice more serious then any of the Marauders ever had expected. The two boys turned to look at the girl and then at the stairs. The older boy was with them within a few strides, his wand raised above his head, placing himself before the other children.

"It's okay," Remus said, walking further down the steps with his hands stretched before him. "We're not going to hurt you. My name is Remus Lupin and I'm a prefect of Hogwarts School." Whatever, or who ever, the children had expected they clearly hadn't expected that. They were staring at Remus in open shock and wonder. The boy' turquoise hair turned to brown and his eyes turned into an almond colour.

"What?" he said in a raspy voice, clearly struggling with his emotions. James came to stand beside Remus and observed the other three children as well. "I'm James Potter, Head Boy of Hogwarts. May I ask who you are and what you are doing here in the middle of the night?"

One of the boys, who looked extraordinarily much like James, suddenly broke out into a brought smile and started bouncing on his heels. "Are you really?" he asked eagerly. James nodded hesitantly. "That is so cool! I heard loads of stories about you from- ouch." The other boy had elbowed him in the side and was shooting him a warning glance.

"Really," Sirius said, pulling the invisibility cloak off of him. He came to stand next to James, while Peter sat down of the steps next to Remus. "You must have heard of me then as well. Sirius Black and that there is Peter Pettigrew. So how did you hear of us then?"

The two boys with black hair were shooting each other looks while the older boy was still staring at Remus in shock. The girl spoke up this time. "We heard if of our dad of course! He always tells us stories and Uncle Ron to when auntie Hermione isn't in the room. She says it's not good to tells us stories about you 'cause she doesn't want James corrupted."

"Lily," one of the boys hissed, but the damage had already been done. James and Sirius were looking at each other with brought smiles on their faces, while Peter was rolling his eyes and laughing silently. Remus, however, was still looking at the boy standing before him who was looking very similar to him.

"Did you really?" Sirius said. "And who is he then, we might thank him. And you can lower your wand kid." He raised his own wand and whispered _Lumos Maxima_ shooting a ball of light to shine above them. "Hey Prongs he looks like you!"

There was a general murmur going through the Marauders as they observed the two raven haired boys better. The resemblance was almost uncanny, apart from the fact that one had bright green eyes while the other had brown eyes. The girl also had brown eyes and her flaming red hair seemed to shine in the light of the spell. The oldest boy was still staring at Remus and the resemblance was soon taken away when he once again adapted turning his hair turquoise and his eyes light green.

"So what are your names since you know ours now?"

Lily was only too happy to reply. "Well, I'm Lily and these are my brothers. That is James-" she pointed at the boy with the brown eyes "-and that is Albus, but we call him Al-" she pointed at the green eyed kid. "And the last is Ted or Teddy as we like to call him. He's a Meta… meta…"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus. Inherited it from my mum. Not their _real_ brother."

"Yes you are!" Lily cried, hugging Ted firmly. "I don't care if you have a different mummy and daddy. You are our big brother!" Teddy hugged her tightly. "I know and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Before anyone else could comment another voice sounded from the top of the stairs. "James Potter, you were supposed to report to me when you finished your rounds. And what are your friends doing there with you." Lily Evans was standing on the top of the stairs looking down at them. Her bright green eyes were narrowed and her fiery red her was making her look even scarier.

James swallowed and smiled at her sheepishly. "Hello Lily-Flower. We were just on our way up when we found these children roaming the entrance hall." He followed her process down the stairs wearily. When she came to stand next to him, her eyes widened a little when her eyes swept over the children standing before her. "And who are you?" her voice taking a soft tune.

Little Lily was more then happy to oblige once more. "And we have the same name. So you must be daddy's mommy!" she exclaimed at the last moment. Realising to late what she had said she uttered an _oops_ and clapped her hands over her mouth. "Lily!" James groaned watching the people from the past eyes widen.

"W-what," Lily sputtered looking flustered. She stared at the two raven haired boys, recognized the hair on both and also the bright green eyes on the one boy. Her eyes widened even more in realisation. "Oh my God!" she uttered. "But, but how, when?"

Little Lily looked at her feet while James rolled his eyes. "Not yet," Albus said. "Dad won't be born for another two to three years and then James is born fife years later, owe that was my foot." He was shooting James a nasty glance. "What are you telling them for Al?"

Albus shrugged his shoulders. "There's no point in hiding it from them. We're stuck here and they don't know dad anyways. He's not even born yet." James rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor. "Still think you shouldn't have said anything." And he crossed his arms over his chest. The four Marauders seemed to have worked out the parents (or grandparents) of the children as well and were laughing and joking while James was hugging Lily furiously.

"Yay, we're gonna be grandparents! This is so cool!" But further festivities were cut short when a blue light filled the entrance hall once more. A lone figure was grasping what looked like another toy. He seemed to be around his thirties and was carrying himself proudly. There was a slight stubble gracing his cheeks but it seemed to suite him quite well. His bright green eyes seemed to shine behind his glasses. He scanned his surroundings, his eyes landed on the four Marauders and Lily Evans before they travelled to his children.

"Why am I not surprised when I found myself in the office today when Ginny told me the kids had disappeared? When I asked her how, she told me that one of the time travelling machines that I had brought home, had gone to. Did I not tell you over and over that these are not toys! You could have ended up anywhere!"

Little Lily ran to her father and flung herself unto him. "Daddy, daddy look! It's the Marauders and Lily!" Harry smiled down at his little girl and hugged her to him. "This is so awesome daddy and look, we're at Hogwarts! I got to see Hogwarts before I even got sorted myself!" She gestured for him and whispered added. "James did it. We knew we weren't supposed to touch it, but James was curious."

Harry smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head. "It's sweet of you to tell me sweetie but you shouldn't tattle. You know better then that." He looked at James. "We will talk when we get back young man."

"Don't be too hard on the guy, he was just curious," Sirius said as he looked at the new stranger. Harry looked at his godfather with raised eyebrows. "Curiosity killed the cat you know. And I know how far curiosity can take you." His green eyes seemed to shine with a strange light that no one else seemed to recognize.

Lily walked forwards and stood before Harry, her bright green eyes searching his. "Hello sweetie," she muttered and reached with her hand to stroke his cheek. Harry smiled. "I'm guessing someone has told you who I am." Lily nodded in confirmation. "It's good to see your children turn out so well."

Harry laughed. "Harry, nice to meet you mum. Let's talk." And the ten of them seated themselves on the house tables. Harry knew he had to erase their memories before he left, and he had a growing feeling that the Marauders and Lily knew this as well. But they still talked about their lives.

James and Lily were excited to be able to talk to Sirius and James while Peter and Albus were having a discussion about loyalty. Remus and Teddy were talking about Teddy's ability and Remus' werewolf days. Harry and Lily were talking about Petunia and Vernon and how they would turn out. He also told a short version of his years at Hogwarts that everyone listened to with interest.

Soon the castle started to awake and the time came for Harry to take his children back to his own time. Giving them a mild sleeping draft, the four Marauders and Lily were soon asleep. He erased their memories and asked for a few house elves to transport the five back to Gryffindor Tower. He rounded up his children and smiled down at them fondly.

"Thank you," Harry said his voice calm and full of gratitude. "You are the best children anyone could ever wish for. Now don't think you're out of trouble." He sharpened his gaze when he looked at the four. "I know it will sound unfair but I'll halt all _four_ of you responsible." Three of the four started to protest but were silenced quickly. "I want you four to make an essay for me to explain what you did wrong and what the consequences could have been. Now let's get back. Your mother will be worried." Another blue flesh and the five travellers were gone.


End file.
